lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuko Blair
The Self-Entitled Queen of Vampires, Mitsuko Blair. The Main Antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Continental Conquest Background At an undisclosed point in time, Mitsuko was just a normal 24 year old asian woman, but after a chance encounter with Dio Brando, or DIO as he had been going by at the time, she became a Vampire. Prior to this, she was weak, she resented everyone and everything, but when the centuries old vampire came and changed her, she relished in it. But alas DIO was destroyed later on and Mitsuko fell into a deep slumber. Personal Life Before she became a vampire, she was just a poor woman who worked as a prostitute under a pimp. She resented it, she resented the life she had, and she resented the pimp. She hated the cards she was dealt and she aspired for more. That's when DIO came into her life. After becoming a member of the undead, she quickly went to work in destroying everything she resented in a blood driven frenzy. But that was back then. Way back then. Come the present time and she's plotting for vengeance, maybe even take over the United States and then the rest of the world. Adventures Continental Conquest An Adventure that she thrusted upon Joel and his friends, she's done the following: * Stole a mystical stand granting bow and arrow from a vault, using it to try and get some recruits. Later keeping it for herself just in case of emergency * Sent zombies after Fortunato in New York * Personally tried to attack Joel and Devin Donatello, later Lois Kamalani * Sent Stand User after Stand User after the Joestar Group in hopes of stopping them from thwarting her plans. Some of those Users were befriended by the Joestar Group. Two notable examples are Anna Marie and Christina Izumi, both who fell in love with Joel and Fortunato respectively * Drank the blood of countless men and women after seducing them * Held a young girl hostage and forced her brother to try and kill Joel and Fortunato. When the brother turned against her, she sent zombies after the young girl. * Mitsuko killed Fortunato * Cornered and Desperate, She is pierced by the Arrowhead that was originally taken from her prior. * Final Battle with the Joestar Group Death After the death of Fortunato, the team went after Mitsuko. They had her on the ropes until she was pierced by the Arrowhead, in which her Stand gained more power. But even that power could not stop her from being disintegrated by a beam of light and pummeled to death by Kiss of Judas among other things. Later, her soul is dragged off to the depths of hell by the ghost of Fortunato Zeppeli. Appearance At 5'7" and 130 lbs, and Physically 24 years old, Mitsuko's appearance is slender, but she wears the following: * Black Halter Top * Dark Grey Jeans covered in various belts * arms are covered in various metal bands, chains, * the belts she wears are of the finest leather. * Black boots with a blood red highlight to go along with the rest of her attire. Her Hair is dyed a Blood Red and her Eyes are an Icy Blue Personality Sadistic, Hedonistic, Sarcastic, these are the words that describe Mitsuko's Personality the best. Stand: Wrapped In Black Wrapped in Black is a stand that looks like a Black Cloud, it's gaseous and has no true form. It can shapeshift into many things, but its real ability is Constriction and as such, it will take the form of anything that can restrict movement like ropes or vines, even silk webbing. Stats: * Power - A * Speed - B * Range - D * Durability - C * Precision - D * Potential - C Wrapped In Black is a dangerous Stand, but it needs to be close to its targets to be at its most effective, especially given the low precision it has, but these faults are made up for with its Power and Speed. Wrapped in Black: The World Upon being pierced with the arrowhead herself, Mitsuko's Stand gains a new form and a new ability. The new form is reflective of DIO's The World Stand, but in a more slender and feminine appearance as well as being completely black. The new ability it gains is Time Reduction. Stats: * Power - A * Speed - B * Range - D -> B * Durability - C -> A * Precision - D -> B * Potential C -> E Since Wrapped in Black has been upgraded, so has the statistics for it. It's become even more of a threat now in addition to its natural ability of constriction. It's able to take great amounts of punishment, the range has increased to superb levels as with the precision, but the potential has dropped to the lowest as it's learned everything it can learn. Theme Wouldn't be a character without a theme right? Here's Mitsuko's Trivia * Her Favorite Food was Beef Lo Mein with various spices peppered in * Blood Type is O * Wrapped in Black's name comes from the final boss theme of Sonic Rush, which is befitting considering her role in Continental Conquest * WIB: The World's appearance was intentional as it reflects her obsession with the man who turned her. * She is actually 74 years old, but she was turned into a vampire at 24. * Hair is naturally Black * She is indeed a goth. Category:Pure Evil Category:Shoto's Characters Category:JJBA Fanon Category:Villains Category:Vampire Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Stand User Category:Characters